


Bout Time

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, post s2ep10, pre s2ep12, raining day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 芙里妮帶著傑克翹班。他們在穀倉過了一夜。
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bout Time

  
_'Bout how I care, 'Bout how I wanna make my feelin's clear_  
_'Bout you, 'Bout me, 'Bout love_  
_──Louis Armstrong《Bout Time》_

傑克左手壓著他的帽子、右手緊抓著門把，以免他們在疾駛的希斯巴諾上被甩出去。過快的車速讓他想起幾週前剛發生過的案件，那時他將葛楚‧海因斯誤認成芙里妮，情緒激動到甚至沒能注意，撞上樹幹的那輛車並非和其主人一樣張狂又惹人注目的希斯巴諾。他轉頭過去看著手握方向盤的芙里妮，秋日的陽光照射在她的臉上，泛起一層微微薄光，而女偵探就連眼角都洋溢著笑意。

「希望你滿意我的開車技術，探長。」

「一如以往，費雪小姐。」

這本來只是一個簡單的搶劫案件，皇后珠寶店在前天傍晚被人闖入，搶走店裡最值錢的幾樣珠寶，其價值比店裡其他的商品加起來都還多，顯見犯人相當清楚這些物品的價值。但是在店主威爾森先生傷重過世後，搶案正式成為謀殺案，並轉交到傑克的手上。被犯人搶走的部分珠寶並不展示在店面陳列櫃中，而是收在櫃台底下的保險箱裡，等待訂製該商品的顧客前來取貨，才會由威爾森先生取出，因此這讓店員涉有重嫌。至於真相如何，根據店員約拿‧伍德聽見指控後便奪門而出、持槍搶走一台計程車的行為，便可略知一二。

約拿‧伍德並未往市郊駛去，而是沿著市中心的道路前往火車站，並在一個劇烈的轉彎後緊急剎車，衝進月台跳上一台正在啟動的火車。傑克跨出希斯巴諾，正打算向站務員調取列車的貨運清單，釐清伍德為何跳上這班列車的原因，並打算撥打電話給下一個停靠站附近的警局，在月台上追逐列車卻無功而返的芙里妮已重新跳回車上，再次發動引擎，並用力按了幾下喇叭。

「你來不來，探長？」

「我會通知其他警員攔截伍德先生，費雪小姐。他們會將人押到城南警局，不用再追了。」

「胡說！他有可能會從火車上跳下來啊！」

「誰會從火車上跳下來？」傑克挑眉，對此說法不以為然。

「我就會！」

是的，當然。

芙里妮‧費雪絕對有那種亡命之徒式的魯莽。

於是他還是上了希斯巴諾，善盡他身為法律公僕的職責。芙里妮一路維持著視交通法規於無物的車速，追趕火車直到下一個停靠站，事實證明，多數人相當珍惜自己的生命，並未有跳下火車的意圖。傑克相信，如果不是他拒絕了換手開車的提議（在速度不減的情況下），在他的手觸上方向盤的那一刻，這位熱愛冒險犯難的女偵探絕對會嘗試跳上疾速行駛中的火車，親手逮捕約拿‧伍德。

伍德堅持要跳上這列火車的原因也在列車到站後明朗，他以化名將得手的珠寶塞在一堆衣物中託運，而負責銷贓的中介人正在車站等著領取包裹，結果被事先埋伏的警員人贓俱獲。

芙里妮也得以追回她在威爾森先生店裡訂製的商品，只可惜作為搶劫與謀殺案的證物，必須先寄放在警局一段時間。

這或許可以解釋芙里妮為何對於解決威爾森謀殺案特別積極。

「等柯林斯警員建立檔案、做完紀錄，妳就能拿回妳的東西。」

看著芙里妮懊惱的表情，傑克不得不承認他有些訝異，芙里妮‧費雪是活在當下的人，鮮少見她有懊悔之事，更何況只是為了一樣珠寶。

「所以，那個深藍色天鵝絨的盒子裡是什麼？」

芙里妮不情願地回答。

「一個禮物。」

傑克告訴自己不要追問太多，不管那個令芙里妮如此沮喪的昂貴禮物究竟是要送給威廉斯小姐、巴特勒先生、珍或某個有緣得以進出費雪小姐臥房的男人，都不關他的事。

他甩開出現在腦子裡的想法，告訴自己，一曲好的華爾滋理當有漫長的前奏。

回程路上他們繞了路，儘管傑克向芙里妮表示，警局裡還有成堆的工作等著他解決，既然抓到約拿‧伍德，那麼就需要盡快完成筆錄和結案。

「費雪小姐，柯林斯警員或許在等我一起問話……」

「噢，傑克，休能應付你偶爾不在的情況的，孩子需要成長。再說，如果你真的擔心，我可以讓小桃去幫忙？」

城郊的農園剛剛收割完這一季的作物，即使如此，對於住慣城市的人來說，空曠一片的農田仍是令人放鬆的景色，綿延至地平線的淺褐色土地上堆放著乾草捆，一群雀鳥在收割過的田中尋找掉落的麥粒，遠方有些烏雲聚集，但這一側的天空依然是藍天，呈現秋天特有的澄澈色調。

芙里妮似乎沒有目的地，只是在享受馳乘於廣闊大地上的快感，風從兩頰兩旁穿過，依舊是不守法的車速和鄉村風光，和葡萄酒莊命案時相比，卻多了份悠閒的心情。傑克轉頭看著芙里妮嘴角的微笑，他低頭用帽子掩去自己的笑意，決定把這次翹班視為一場小小的冒險之旅。

烏雲很快就籠罩過來，快得讓人措手不及，在他們好不容易找到一間閒置的穀倉暫時棲身之前，雨勢已經大得看不清楚前方道路，鄉間小道也泥濘到難以前行。雨水降低了溫度，陽光被遮蔽後更顯得有些寒冷，幸虧他們在穀倉中找到鐵桶、乾草和一些柴薪，足以燃起可供取暖的火盆。日光已經完全消失，朝著外面看去，只剩被雨水浸潤後的混濁顏色，更遠一點的地方或許有農舍，但現在很難分清方向。

穀倉裡有股荒廢許久的霉味，混雜著動物糞便的氣味，並不好聞，傑克只好將大門敞開，讓帶著潮濕的冷風將味道吹散，就算有火堆，依然讓人體膚生涼。

「哈啾！」

身後傳來打噴嚏的聲音，芙里妮掩著鼻子又打了幾個噴嚏，活力十足的語氣中帶著鼻音：「其實挺浪漫的。你不這麼覺得嗎，傑克？」

沒有預料到會下起那麼大的雨，芙里妮只穿著白底有淺蔥色條紋的連身裙，和一件同色系的小外套，以現在的溫度來說太過單薄，她選了個離火堆近的地方坐下，但他們剛才淋了雨，冰冷的雨水帶走不少體溫，他們也還沒有進食。為了從希斯巴諾上衝進穀倉，奔跑時他用風衣擋去大部分雨水，現在已經濕透，正和他的帽子一起晾在一旁。不過西裝外套還算是乾的，傑克把它脫下來，披在芙里妮肩上，女偵探給了他一抹了然於心的笑容，他則回敬勾起的嘴角。

「當然，費雪小姐，我一直夢想著在廢棄的穀倉中，聽著外頭傳來的雷聲和妳談心。」

  
隨著時間越來越晚，雨勢絲毫沒有減緩的趨勢，彷彿要傾倒完整個秋季的雨量。最好的狀況是大雨晚點會停止，經過一夜乾燥，明天早上道路就恢復到可以離開。不論怎麼說，必須在這個廢棄的穀倉裡過一夜。他們都曾經過戰爭、西班牙流感，這個時代的人誰沒有一點支撐著活下去的韌性？在什麼都沒有的地方過夜並非難事。

但他身邊是芙里妮‧費雪，這和已成為慣例的深夜小酌不同，他們不在她華美的大宅中，巴特勒先生和威廉斯小姐也沒有睡在離客廳不遠的房間裡，有什麼聲響就會被驚動。外頭磅礡的雨聲遮掩了所有聲響，穀倉裡卻異常安靜。

只有傑克‧羅賓森和芙里妮‧費雪。

他曾在最危險和髒亂的戰壕裡過夜，砲彈從頭頂上飛過，伴著轟隆聲入睡，下一秒就可以死去，但沒有任何一刻讓他像現在一樣，清楚聽見自己的心跳聲。

火焰吞噬枯枝產生細微的聲響，傑克站起身去找更多的柴薪，如果不能維持火堆的話，在略為寒冷的夜裡會有些難熬。他在穀倉角落發現幾根尚未受潮的木柴，加上一些細樹枝，應該足夠讓他們撐到明天早上。

「我喜歡下雨的夜晚，要是有一杯白蘭地和D‧H‧勞倫斯的書就接近完美了。」芙里妮的聲音從穀倉的另一端傳來，「……威士忌也不錯。你呢，傑克，討厭雨天？」

「不，我不討厭雨天，但屬於熱牛奶和贊恩‧格雷的那一派。」

他隨意回答，拿著木柴走回火堆旁邊，芙里妮仍披著他的西裝外套，溼透的米白色瑪莉珍鞋也老早就脫在一邊烤乾，女偵探此刻撩起了裙擺，將半濕的透明絲襪從大腿處慢慢捲下。穀倉裡光線昏暗，她的白皙皮膚像發著微光，充滿女人味的線條映照在傑克的眼瞳中，細節與質地，在幽暗之中卻是無比清晰，膝蓋後方的凹陷、小腿的弧線和纖細的腳踝骨，看來如此無暇。

傑克察覺到自己的失態。如果在城南警局或大宅，在那些尋常的日子中，夾雜在案件裡的一兩句調情和引誘，他能有更好的應對方式；可是現在不行，他覺得屬於芙里妮的香氣似乎隨著火焰熱度被送到鼻端，讓他臉頰發熱，而對方甚至是無心的。他別過頭去，閉上眼，企圖忘記剛才所看見的景象，在一片漆黑的腦海裡卻已被深深烙印，他想要更多。

「傑克？」

女偵探的聲音聽起來困惑又無辜，但傑克能聽出夾雜在其中的調戲意味。就算脫下褲襪完全是無心之舉，他也能肯定她已經注意到他對眼前狀況的困窘，並以此為樂。

他的心跳太過劇烈，讓耳膜隱隱作痛。

「拿去。」他保持著視線前方只有乾草和損壞的農具，從背心口袋掏出手帕，遞往芙里妮的方向。

「謝謝。」

他感覺到芙里妮接過手帕，細滑偏涼的指腹掠過他的手背與指甲，傑克知道她的手指和她的小腿同樣白皙，從手腕到指尖，他皆想以唇覆蓋。

「有多少人有幸獲得羅賓森探長的手帕呢？」

「沒有人。」傑克轉過頭，裙擺已經放下。「用完後請記得還給我。」

「當然。」

促狹的笑意出現在芙里妮臉上，搭配閃亮的眼神，傑克一瞬間覺得自己是否說錯了話，他正想開口挽回點什麼，芙里妮抓緊機會問出難以招架的問題。

「洗過的，還是沒洗過的？」

傑克彷彿被巴特勒先生所做的餅乾噎住，香濃黏稠的花生醬黏住上顎，沉默幾秒後他決定迴避這個問題，並適時轉移話題。

「咳……那瓶特別的葡萄酒，什麼時候有榮幸再喝一杯？」

他知道自己為什麼會在這時候提及「特別的葡萄酒」，那雙白皙的腿仍殘留在他的腦海裡揮之不去，像是暗夜之中最甜美的夢境。傑克走到穀倉門口，雨勢逐漸減緩，只剩下毛毛細雨，迎面吹來帶著濕氣與草腥味的風，帶走一些他臉頰上的熱度。

_能告訴我這瓶酒的特殊之處嗎？_

_我自己輾碎了葡萄。_

_用什麼碾碎的？_

_主要是我的腳。_

「這個嘛，你得自己爭取它才行，畢竟它真的 **很特別** 。」

「例如呢？」

傑克側身靠在穀倉門上，看著芙里妮光著腳朝他走來，那雙小巧、白皙的裸足踏在夯實的泥土地上，沾了些乾草的碎屑，他想親吻它，親吻那雙完美如大理石雕像的雙足，薄薄的皮膚下透著血色與青筋，就連羅丹也雕刻不出此等美麗。

「例如……唱首美妙的歌，搭配你精采絕倫的琴藝？」

芙里妮靠在他身邊，輕輕勾在他的臂膀上，雨已經完全停了，烏雲開始散開，星辰和月亮灑落在深藍色的夜幕中，在這一刻裡世界如此寧靜，彷彿所有人都已沉睡，只剩下他們倆個人。

傑克抬起手腕，手錶上的長短針正指向十二點。

「剛過午夜。」

「明天一早就能離開。」他說，但並不希望這一刻如此快結束。

「那麼，是我該為你唱一首歌呢。」

他疑惑地看著芙里妮，靜靜等待她給予答案。

「生日快樂，傑克！看來你明天可以直接從警局領回你的禮物了。」

「禮物？」

傑克完全忘了自己的生日，更沒有料想到芙里妮為他準備了禮物。經歷戰爭，與蘿西分居之後，就再也沒有人幫他慶祝生日；對他來說，生日也並不比任何一個安穩的尋常日來得重要。

他不記得自己告訴過芙里妮他的生日。

他知道自己對芙里妮來說是重要的，就像每個對她來說重要的家人和朋友，但是否重要到足夠讓他不去畏懼可能受到的傷害？

「那個深藍色天鵝絨的盒子裡是給你的禮物。」她看著他，眼裡映照出他的模樣，眼神如此柔軟：「生日快樂，祝你擁有所有美好的事物。」

「或許我更想被美好的事物所擁有。」他低語。

**Author's Note:**

> *時間點設在第二季後半段，大概是s2ep10《Death on the Vine》之後，s2ep12《Unnatural Habits》之前  
> *因為不知道傑克的生日在何時，影集裡沒有提到過，所以這篇中的生日是假的XDDD


End file.
